DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishmentsand the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The objective of the proposed research is to develop Ultra-High Resolution, thin film low-temperature superconductivity (LTS) SQUID Magnetometers (UHRSM) with integrated pickup-loops and Additional Positive Feedback (APF). The UHRSM will be optimized for imaging of the magnetic fields produced by action currents, injury and developmental currents, remnant magnetization, and magnetic susceptibility in isolated living tissue and small experimental animal preparations. As a collaborative effort between HYPRES and several research institutions, including Living State Physics of Vanderbilt University, analog SQUID magnetometers are being developed for imaging applications. In order to utilize SQUIDs for these applications, their voltages are amplified by a step-up transformer so it could be instrumented with room temperature electronics. The use of a step-up transformer requires extensive peripheral electronics for linearization, thus limiting the number of SQUID magnetometer channels in a practical system. We are proposing to develop a novel SQUID with APF that eliminates the need for the transformer, and as a result simplifies the peripheral electronics significantly. The proposed APF SQUID integrates an on-chip feedback coil with the SQUID. This can increase the gain of the device substantially, and as a result no step-up transformer is required for read out. The proposed research involves the staged development and implementation of a SQUID design to enhance the spatial resolution and maximize the field sensitivity for specific applications. The existing expertise will be exploited further to develop and improve SQUID sensors for general and custom biomagnetic applications which require higher-sensitivity SQUID magnetometers and gradiometers but lower spatial resolution. An aggressive program of biophysical measurements at Vanderbilt coupled with the technical expertise at HYPRES will lead to both a commercially attractive UHRSM instrument and a valuable national capability for fabrication of new designs for SQUID sensors. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) HYPRES, Inc. Dept. of Physics and Astronomy 175 Clearbrook Rd. Vanderbilt University Elmsford, NY 1023 Nashville, TN 37235 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Radparvar, Masoud HYPRES, Inc. Principal Investigator Baudenbacher, Franz Vanderbilt University SQUID Characterization Hunt, Richard HYPRES, Inc. SQUID Fabrication Patt, Roy HYPRES, Inc. SQUID Fabrication Tolpygo, Sergey HYPRES, Inc. SQUID Fabrication Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable toSBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. ^ Yes FJ No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pages consecutively atthe bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/ProgramDirector (Last, First, Middle): The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT